Vehicles can include integrated electronics for operating one or more garage doors. However, user experience with operating and/or programming these integrated electronics can be cumbersome, potentially requiring the user to enter and exit the vehicle multiple times when programming the electronics, and providing minimal feedback to the user. Therefore, there exists a need for improved electronics in a vehicle for operating one or more garage doors.